


Miyamoto Musashi Finds A Really Cool Rock

by mari_oharas_lemons



Series: The Rock [2]
Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: 420, 69, Crack Fiction, Other, The rock returns, actually this was a request so im only half sorry, again im literally so sorry, i love you guys you make me uwu, jesus i hate myself, meme story, musashi has a good time tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-16 20:23:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21277169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mari_oharas_lemons/pseuds/mari_oharas_lemons
Summary: For Degenerate_weeb (create an account so I can gift this to you hkkkjnfkjnfjkn)Guys so remember the rock??? Well Musashi finds it and she goes to it and THEN.....





	Miyamoto Musashi Finds A Really Cool Rock

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutout to whoever read the last one drunk and commented and they made me laugh so hard I spilled my tea
> 
> Why can I not find an Elisabeth tag

“I love Europe!” Musashi smiled. Right now, Musashi was in Europe. To be specific, she was in Hungary. She had picked Hungary because she was always Hungry. Luckilly, Musashi knew somebody who lived in Hungary. Actually she knew four somebodies. First there was Elisabeth. Elisabeth was 14 and was an idol. She was also a dragon, which was really cool. There was also Carmilla. Carmilla didn’t wear a lot of clothes. There was also Cleopatra, but Cleopatra only was in Hungary sometimes. She lived in an upside down pyramid, which was really cool. There was also Osakabehime. She also didn’t always live in Europe. This was because Cleopatra was Egyptian and Osakabehime was Japanese. (Authors note: Do you guys think Clepoatra speaks Egyptian?? I always wanted to know hyrogliphics.) Musashi was staying with Osakabehime because she was also Japanese and she had a castle, which was really cool. Musashi was going on a walk. She liked walks because she liked traveling. Traveling was really cool. “Ooh, a field!” Musashi smiled. Musashi liked fields because Japan had a lot of fields. There were no mountains in Japan, only fields. Fields made musashi happy. Musashi ran into the field. “Wooo! This is so cool!” Musashi smiled. There was nothing in the field but Musashi, which was really cool. She ran around for about a while. Eventually, Musashi found a rock. The rock was grey and looked like a rock. Musahi was tired at this point because she was really tired. “Yay, a rock!” Musashi smiled. Musashi sat down on the rock. (Authors note: OMG guys I warned you that this is a lemon . Don’t read if you aren’t okay with lemons!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” Musashi sat down on the rock. Then Musashi said “OMG!” She said OMG because the rock started to take off her clothes. Soon Musashi was naked. Because Musashi was naked, herr privates were on the rock. The rock was cold but the cold made Musashi feel good, which was really cool. Because Musashi’s privates were on the rock, the rock was under her privates. Then something happened. (GUYS THE LEMON IS NOW!!!!!( The rock began to move over Musashi’s privates! “AHHH” Musashi smiled. The rock felt really good actually, which was really cool. Soon, the rock moved Musashi’s privates aside so it got to her clit!! “AHHHH!!!” Musashi smiled. The rock felt really good! The rock wouldn’t stop!! Musashi felt happy when the rock moved, which was really cool. Musashi sat on the rock and eventually she camed. She camed many times, which was really cool. Eventually though Musashi fell asleep. The next day, she went back to Japan. Musahsi decided that she would go back to Hungry for the rock again. THE END!!

**Author's Note:**

> Requests are open! Check my prompts to submit one! 
> 
> I'm working on an actual not meme story see I do post actual stories I promise


End file.
